The invention relates to an apparatus for displaying information in a motor vehicle.
An apparatus of the generic type for displaying information in a motor vehicle is known from DE 297 03 659 U1. A conventional display apparatus or a back-projection display is combined here with a head-up display in such a way that a combined display apparatus for displaying information is formed. Furthermore, both display devices can be actuated and used jointly as one unit.
Similar apparatuses are also known from WO 98/28649 A1 and DE 10 2004 007 802 A1.
DE 10 2007 053 421 A1 describes an antenna device for connecting to a computing device and a projection device for generating a virtual image.
A further display apparatus for a motor vehicle having an instrument panel, which comprises a total of three displays, is described in DE 10 2005 026 787 A1. The displays are arranged in such a way that the information areas which can be perceived visually by the viewer are added together to form a common, enlarged information area.
DE 603 19 550 T2 describes a projection and navigation system for a vehicle which has a video projector which is capable of transmitting video information onto a projection area.
WO 2005/067315 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for displaying information in a motor vehicle using a laser projection display. Inter alia, a laser projection display is provided which is capable of displaying images on a windshield and/or a dashboard.
A device for displaying information in a vehicle is described in DE 202 10 601 U1. For this purpose, a projection screen, on which a projection unit acts, is provided in the region of the dashboard.
In general, a multiplicity of information items are displayed in what are referred to as head-up displays, that is to say on the one hand in apparatuses which project information onto the windshield, and, on the other hand, in what are referred to as combination instruments which are arranged in the dashboard. However, in all the solutions which have been known until now it has been difficult for the driver to spontaneously relate the information displayed in the combination instrument to that displayed on the head-up display, especially since various information items are frequently displayed doubly and separately. The head-up display has until now not been successfully integrated into the overall design of the motor vehicle.